projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15: The Gain Ground System
Area: Future, Gain Ground Sakura notices that half of their companions are missing, suggesting that they were flung to different worlds. They appear to be in a large computer room. Suddenly, the device in the middle activates and everyone gets warped to what appears to be an empty field. Tron has a nagging feeling that she's been here before, though that may be in some of her older data. A knight calls out to them, and Demitri immediately recognizes him as Arthur. He seems to have wound up here after the magic circle in the pyramid warped him away, not to mention that he is somehow unable to move. Some else calls out from near the gateway, a voice Dante is familiar with. It was Lady, a fellow Devil Hunter who seems to have been trapped here after getting caught in a dimensional rift. Soon, monsters appear and both of them ask for assistance. As Tron continues to ponder, it finally came to her. This place is (cue Chapter title) The Gain Ground System. Tron explains that the Gain Ground is actually an old type of battle simulator. She explains that once, mankind's fighting spirit was waning and the system was built to revive it. It went berserk and was destroyed long ago, so Ichiro deduces that they arrived in a time before it was destroyed. They decide to take care of the enemies while rescuing Arthur and Lady. Tron explains that in some sections of Gain Ground, some sections were set up to help rescue captured allies. With that in mind, they begin to march forward. As they make their way forward, Due appears. She explains that this is only a rest stop before heading into the demon realm as evidenced by Aya-me's appearance and the group of demons that appear out of the gate. They aren't going to allow them to leave, given that they are planning something in the demon realm. Aya-me retreats, promising to meet again at the appropriate time, place, and an opponent waiting for them. Due also retreats and leaves yet another cryptic hint for them involving the demon world. Once the field is clear of enemies, they head for the demon world. With some demon specialists in the party, they may also have a chance to return to the real world. Though there are worries about Due and Aya-me, the best course is to just head forward, hoping that they find their missing companions there as well. Strategy: To rescue Arthur and Lady, simply walk over to an adjacent space next to them then press A. Be sure to save both of them. Party Members Kogoro & Mii Ichiro & Sakura Dante & Demitri Sänger Zonvolt Tron & Servbots Soma & Alisa Kite & BlackRose Bahn Akira & Pai Reiji & Xiaomu Arthur Lady Enemies Mettaur D2 x4 Hell Wrath x2 Blood Doll Flame x2 Marionette (Purple) x4 Sin Scissors x2 Blood Doll Omega x4 Treasure Mimic x1 Golden Mimic x1 Tar Man x1 Kouma Sandan x3 Kouma Kagizume x3 Kouma Ekisha x2 Red Arremer Ace x4 Due Flabellum (Boss) Equipment Drop: Blue Fake Nails Aya-me (Boss) Equipment Drop: Hand Knitted Muffler Shielder (Boss) Equipment Drop: General's Cap Items Golden Brown Pizza, Omnipotent Soda, Perfect Aid, Devil Star, Tribal Grass Skirt, Finance Book Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter